


paris can wait

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving up for months, Rose and Clara are on holiday in Paris. When they reach the hotel, they find out their room has mistakenly been given away, so they get a room upgrade, but it only has one bed. Best friends since they were young, they're no strangers to sharing a bed, but now it carries a much different, and heavier, significance for both of them, and leads to confessions from both girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paris can wait

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's prompt: Rose/Clara - bed sharing + morning sex

Clara lay awake in the darkness of the hotel room, listening to Rose's soft, even breathing as she slept. The curtains on the door to the balcony were open, and the night sky glowed from the bright lights of the city.

They were in Paris on holiday, after saving up for months in order to get a nice hotel and really enjoy their trip. The hotel was certainly nice, but a mistake had led to their original room being given away, and they had received an upgrade to a much nicer room, though it only had one king size bed. Given that she and Rose had been best friends since they were little, having to share a bed wasn't really a big deal, and they weren't really going to turn down a better room for the same amount of money.

Secretly for Clara, though, it actually kind of was a big deal. Ever since they were teenagers, Clara had realized that her feelings for Rose went much deeper than friendship, but she figured Rose didn't feel the same way, and Clara didn't want to mess up what they had, so she'd kept her feelings quiet. For years, she'd watched Rose go through boyfriends, no relationship lasting longer than a few months, each one ending for a wide variety of reasons (bad in bed, no personality, stood her up for a date because there was a match on TV, and one particular jerk who slapped Rose across the face during a fight – Clara had been ready for a fight of her own when Rose told her about that one, but Rose told her she'd broken the guy's nose in response, so that had solved that).

It wasn't as though Clara didn't have relationships too, but hers didn't last very long either, and it wasn't necessarily because of the guys; it was just that she couldn't get rid of her feelings for Rose. It had been so long that Clara was now starting to wonder if she'd ever be able to settle down with anybody else, or if she'd spend the rest of her life pining for her best friend.

Sighing quietly, Clara turned her head to look at Rose. She was on her back, but her face was turned towards Clara, and Clara stared at her, just admiring her features in the dim lighting. Everything about her was perfect, from her long blonde hair, to her warm honey-colored eyes, to her brilliant smile, not to mention that after knowing each other practically their entire lives, Rose knew everything about Clara, and vice versa.

Rose Tyler was perfect, at least to Clara, and the idea that she would probably never be more than her best friend was the cause for the ever present ache in Clara's chest.  
With another sigh, Clara rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes to sleep.

 

When Rose awoke the next morning, she saw Clara sitting up against her pillows, legs pulled to her chest and a book open against her knees. Rose smiled at the image, and lay quietly so that Clara wouldn't see she was awake, wanting to just look at her best friend.

Rose was in love with Clara. It was a realization that hit her rather suddenly a few months ago when her last relationship ended. The guy had actually been pretty decent, but Rose had still ended it because she hadn't felt anything between them, and had gone over to Clara's afterward to commiserate with chips and Netflix. It wasn't until much later that Rose realized that the breakup hadn't even affected her; she'd just wanted to spend more time with Clara.

After that, she found herself scrutinizing her relationship with Clara, all of their interactions, her previous relationships, her own feelings, and had come to the startling conclusion that she was in love with her best friend.

While Rose usually wasn't one to bottle anything up inside, something had made her keep this new information to herself. Maybe she wanted to be sure of her feelings, maybe she was waiting to see if Clara shared them, but Rose had set this holiday as her deadline to finally tell Clara how she felt, and if anything, her feelings had grown much stronger over the past few months. Telling Clara at the beginning of their trip might not be the best idea, in the event that Clara rejected her, but Rose felt a flutter of optimism. She suspected Clara did feel the same way about her, and there was nothing better in her mind than starting out this new chapter of their relationship in Paris. 

Clara glanced over as she turned the page in her book, and jumped when she saw Rose looking at her.

"I didn't realize you were awake," she said, laughing as she set her book aside.

"Sorry," Rose replied with a grin. "Just wanted to lay here and enjoy the first morning of our holiday a bit."

"I know the feeling," Clara said, raising her eyebrows as she shifted to face Rose. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Lots of stuff, but first, I have something I want to talk to you about."

Clara's expression became somewhat apprehensive as Rose sat up, and she began to pick at the seam of her pajama bottoms as she asked, "What is it?"

"I'm just gonna say it right out: I'm in love with you, Clara. Have been for a while, I think, but I only just got around to realizing it a few months ago." Rose fiddled with the cuffs of her pajama bottoms, not quite able to look at Clara's face. "Maybe now isn't the best time to tell you, but I just –"

"I love you too."

Rose looked up to see Clara staring at her with teary eyes and a wide, relieved smile, and her lips began to curve.

"Yeah?"

Clara nodded, and then, seemingly unable to say anything more, crawled across the bed and pressed her lips to Rose's. Rose kissed her back without hesitation, her fingers sliding into Clara's hair, and Clara shifted closer, her hands rising to Rose's cheeks.

They shifted on the bed until Rose was sitting against her pillows with Clara straddling her lap, and now Clara was pressed right up against Rose, still cradling her face. Their kisses were growing hungrier and more passionate, and Rose's hands dropped to the bottom of Clara's tank top, breaking the kiss just long enough to tug the shirt over Clara's head. She tossed it to the side as their lips met again, her hands drifting up Clara's back, and then Rose moved to Clara's neck, peppering kisses over her soft skin as she continued down. Clara's nipples were hard and beautiful, and Rose sucked one between her lips, absolutely relishing the way Clara moaned and pushed against her.

Neither of them had ever done this with another girl, and though it felt a little strange, their desire for each other outweighed any sense of awkwardness, both of them just wanting to be together after so long of wanting it, but hiding the way they felt.

Rose focused on Clara's breasts for some time, loving how soft and warm they were, and the noises that Clara made with every scrape of Rose's teeth, or flick of her tongue, or gentle squeeze of her fingers.

Eventually, Rose noticed the way Clara's hips were moving against her, and Rose let one hand drift down Clara's torso to slide inside of her pajama bottoms. Clara's breath caught as Rose's fingers moved down, and then she gasped when Rose brushed against her clit, moving her hips as Rose's fingertip lightly teased the small nub before continuing down through Clara's slick folds. She slid two fingers inside easily, and Clara sighed, resting the side of her head against Rose's as Rose stroked her.

Some vague part of Clara's mind felt guilty that she wasn't reciprocating Rose's actions, but she reminded herself that they had a whole week to explore each other, as well as Paris, and knew she'd return the favor to Rose in spades before they went home.

Rose brought her fingers up to press against Clara's clit, and Clara gasped, her arm circling Rose's neck as she moved her hips in time with Rose's fingers. Her orgasm was building, stronger than any she'd experienced with anybody else, and finally it hit, forcing a loud cry from Clara's throat as her head fell back.

Rose's fingers kept moving, her other arm tight around Clara's waist, pushing Clara into another orgasm, and Rose marveled at seeing her best friend – _now also girlfriend_ , Rose thought, feeling a small thrill at the idea – like this.

Eventually, Clara sagged in Rose's lap, her arms looped around Rose's neck as their heads rested together, and Rose withdrew her hand from Clara's pajama bottoms. She couldn't resist taking a taste, thinking that Clara wouldn't see since her eyes were closed, but Clara laughed softly.

"Do I taste good?"

Rose turned her head to meet Clara's eyes, and nodded a little shyly as she let her hand fall to the bed. Clara brought her head forward to kiss Rose, catching a hint of herself on Rose's lips, and smiled when she pulled back.

"Love you," she breathed, her smile widening at finally being able to say those words the way she truly meant them.

"Love you too," Rose replied, and then bit down on her lip. "Paris is outside."

"Paris can wait. Now I want to know how _you_ taste."

They grinned at each other, and Clara went in for another kiss as her hands dropped to Rose's pajama bottoms. Instead of reaching inside, though, she moved back as she began to tug them down, and Rose lifted her hips, quickly getting the hint. She scooted down on the bed as Clara pulled the bottoms off completely, and when they were gone, Rose spread her legs as Clara moved to lie between them.

Rose was so wet it made Clara's mouth water, and Clara moved her head forward, touching a kiss to the soft pink skin in front of her before taking a tentative taste. Rose was warm and a little salty, not unlike what Clara had tasted of herself on Rose's lips, and Clara let her tongue slip between Rose's folds, hearing Rose's soft intake of air.

This was all new to Clara, but she'd never been one to be afraid of trying new things, and right now, she wanted to make Rose feel as good as Rose had made her.

Clara licked and sucked, using her fingers to spread Rose open, and reveled in every moan and gasp and whimper that reached her ears. When her lips closed around Rose's clit, she felt Rose's fingers slide into her hair, and Clara sucked harder, sliding one hand up under Rose's shirt to squeeze her breast.

"Clara," Rose breathed, her fingers tight in Clara's hair. Clara pulled her head back just slightly, circling Rose's clit with the tip of her tongue before taking it between her lips again, and like that, Rose came, her thighs brushing against Clara's ears as she cried out. Clara lifted her head as she slid two fingers inside Rose, wanting to watch while keeping her orgasm going. She wondered if she could get two out of Rose, just as Rose had gotten from her, and pumped her fingers in and out, curling them just slightly as she brought her other hand down to press her thumb to Rose's clit.

"Oh!" Rose gasped. "Oh _fuck_!"

Moisture flooded over Clara's hand, and Clara looked down in surprise before lifting her gaze to Rose once more, watching as she gripped the pillow behind her head, her whole body tense as her orgasm continued to ripple through her.

Finally, she sagged against the bed, and took a breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Only one other person has ever made me do that," she murmured, her eyes closed as she licked her lips. "And it definitely wasn't on the first time."

"Guess I'm just special, then," Clara replied, grinning as she moved to lie beside Rose.

"That you definitely are," Rose said, opening her eyes to look at Clara.

They smiled at each other, and Rose lifted her hand to Clara's neck, gently pulling her down for a kiss.

"Paris now?" Rose asked softly when the kiss broke.

"Yeah," Clara replied. "Guess we should. We didn't pay all this money to come here and shag all week."

"We can do that next time," Rose said, giggling when Clara laughed and dipped her head for another kiss.


End file.
